villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
we'll need to wait and see but don't be surprised if Tirek is either some variant of "The Omnipotent" or "Satan" - if he is anything like his G1 counterpart.. I'm surprised this has occured but at least they'll end it with a great villain, providing they do him right.. so far he seems promising but it's really early days Inferno Pendragon (talk) 13:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't believe it either. I thought the New MLP show has no rights to use the G1 stuff. Hasbro still owns all G1 stuff - the rumor of them not owning G1 was likely made to make us all believe Tirek couldn't return.. I hope he's not going to remain that small however.. he's barely bigger than a pony Doctor Mad (talk) 11:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC) okay.. without major spoilers just let me know ONE thing - is Tirek really an Omnipotent? I thought that role is assigned purely to Discord (who was Q and thus supremely powerful)? or is Tirek somehow stronger than Discord? Nezerth (talk) 15:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) He's strong as hell and yes.... stronger than Discord.RandomDudeDude (talk) 15:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 16:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he is an Omnipotent in his final form. Once he absorbs the power of every pony in Equestria, he can do everything those ponies can do, aka he has full power over every aspect of Equestria those ponies can control - otherwise said, everything from the smallest plant to the sun and moon. When gorged on enough magic he is, indeed, stronger than Discord, and by extremely far.SenthaiOverlord (talk) 01:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Similairities When I saw this version of Tirek as he was getting stronger, here's a villain he reminded me of: Also, while Discord confronted Tirek who was cloaked, Tirek influenced Discord like Emperor Palpatine influenced Anikin Skywalker. Rainbowman (talk) 01:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) CM How is this version of Tirek NOT a CM? He's without a doubt the evilest character in the series, is never redeemed, and is never justified. So what if he was betrayed by his brother? His brother betrayed him because he was EVIL. You guys simply say he's not a CM without giving any arguments. Fireworks888 (talk) 01:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC) some may argue he's not heinous enough and a 2-dimensional "outright" villain - that's just down to the fact CM is a personal thing.. Tirek has always been a CM, since G1, although he didn't get much character he was brutal and if a creature like Doomsday gets a CM status so can Tirek.. I mean let's face it, even without any character he is a demon who tries to murder a unicorn, drains the magic out of an entire race of magical equines and considers his own brother "worthless" - also Discord.. look at how Discord reacts to Tirek.. Discord KNOWS Tirek is evil.. he just doesn't want to admit it until near the end Doctor Mad (talk) 22:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) He doesn't feel monstrous enough to be a Complete Monster for me. Sure, he is a brutal villain and he'll stop at nothing to gain ultimate power, but I don't think that makes him a CM, just a good competent villain. He doesn't seem to really go out of his way to make ponies suffer, beyond what a typical Big Bad would do. Hell, he even keeps his end of the bargain with Twilight and actually releases her friends. Probably his most personal and cruel moment is his betrayal of Discord, but that alone doesn't make him a Complete Monster. I would argue that King Sombra is more of a Complete Monster, since his entire reign seems to be completely focused on terrifying and traumatizing the shit out his subjects. SenthaiOverlord (talk) 04:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Other than him fitting the basic criteria for being a Complete Monster, the two things that sell it for me is that, unlike some other villains, who's redeemability is in question because we don't see the good guys try to befriend them, Tirek HAD been offered friendship by ponies of Equestria in the past - friendship that his brother had accepted - and he refused to accept it. His brother offered him friendship prior to turning on him, and he refused it. And then he showed Discord that he considered a possible friendship with him to be worthless, just like he considered his brother's trinket, and by extension his own brother, to be worthless. So Tirek is an outright enemy of the main theme "friendship is magic" entirely by choice, putting him at the top of the series' heinous standard. The second thing is what he mostly does - he sucks magic out from the ponies of Equestria. The magic is INSIDE the ponies - they are MADE of magic. What Tirek is doing is committing a violation of their very beings and reducing them to empty shells. And seeing as most of the ponies we see are female and how that energy ball between Tirek's horn always enlargens whenever he does this...yeah, it doesn't create pretty imagery. This is as close to the "r" word as a show like this is ever possibly going to get. And in regards to how he doesn't really go out of his way to make ponies suffer? That was entirely what he was doing by draining them of magic and in the proccess destroying the ecosystem of Equestria. He wanted the ponies to suffer as their world decayed and died around him, and then he would become the supreme magical ruler. He stated outright to Discord that nothing would give him greater pleasure than seeing the ponies' world turned upside down. Celestia also explained the consequences of all pegasi, unicorns, and land ponies losing their respective magics. Tirek was setting out to destroy the world just so he could have the satisfaction of revenge and ultimate power. That is extremely heinous in my book. And what does it matter that he released Twilight's friends when they were going to die out anyway due to what he was doing to Equestria? He was just giving them some borrowed time to suffer. The reason Sombra isn't a Complete Monster is because his worst self and actions were largely off-screen, and what little we did see of him on-screen depicted him as an evil force of nature rather than a villain who was truly heinous because he chose to be. It's entirely possible that he WAS a CM in the past when he was a pony, and the comics version of him seems bordering on the trope, but he was just a Generic Doomsday Villain in his two episodes on the show. So Tirek's really the only villain on this show who could make the cut for this trope. DocColress (talk) 01:43, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't say the ponies are made of magic as much as dependent on it as if they were made of it they would cease to exist. Yes he denies friendship in a show revolving around it but that just makes him an outright villain. His serious but also a demonic creature so that is expected. He has one MEH crossing which makes him irredeemable but not enough. He honored his end of a deal even releasing Discord yes he was over confident and didn't feel like he was loosing anything but works against that he kept his word. He isn't beyond the evil the show allows. I have seen worse Saturday morning cartoons and dare I say somewhat generic.Jester of chaos (talk) 02:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) It's the core substance that's inside them, though. It gives them the special abilities they can use through their Cutie Marks. Without it, they're pretty much nothing. And even if they don't die, they've still been defiled and violated - Tirek made an assault on their very beings when he sucked the magic out of them. Nothing says an outright villain can't also be a CM, and I'd say this applies to this Tirek as much as G1 Tirek, who still is considered a CM here. He also kept on going past his "one MEH crossing", proving what a monster he was. Honoring his deal doesn't mean much when the ones he releases are going to suffer anyway due to him destroying Equestria. He might not be BEYOND the evil the show allows, but he's definitely at the top of the show's heinous standard, which I think is sufficient enough to earn him a Complete Monster label. Tirek, in either incarnation, is the franchise's sole qualifier, IMHO. DocColress (talk) 02:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) OK, I think now we have more reason to reconsider Tirek's qualifications since in his cameo in one alternate future of Season 5's finale, we see him doing what he was planning on doing with all his magic power right before the Mane 6 stopped him from getting that far - he basically wanted to blow Equestria the f**k up and THEN dominate it afterwards. In fact, the final bad future we're shown looks very much like a result of the effects Celestia said Tirek's actions would have on Equestria back in the Season 4 finale - the world is a desolate wasteland with no water, no crops, and no life whatsoever, with ponies having gone extinct due to the lack of magic to keep them alive. Adding this to Tirek's crimes in Season 4 PLUS his backstory in the comics, and I'd say we've got ourselves a clear-cut solid qualifier for Complete Monster. Even if not on TV Tropes, then here on this wiki. DocColress (talk) 18:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) The desolated wasteland might have been the actions of another future villain since it was suppose to be another bad future timeloop. We did see him destroy a forest, though.God of Evil100 (talk) 18:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Tirek in Season 6 Tirek never appeared in Season 6 as Chrysalis took place in the finale. Someone remove it from the main page, please. 21:52, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Tirek Page is Locked I have no idea why Tirek's page is locked. Tirek never appeared in Season 6 and his page needs improvement. :) So ... if you can fix that, that will be great! VillainNut (talk) 19:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Nuke? As I was reading, I came across this line in his Durability section. "magical equivalent of a nuke" I think it was purely for visual effects, and is in fact NOT a "magical equivalent" to that of a nuclear/atom bomb (or whatever). If that be the case........ there be unimaginable more damage then was shows us in the show. I mean, look at WWII, the U.S. fired 2 Nuclear bombs which utterly obliterated Hiroshima ("Little Boy") and Nagasaki ("Fat Boy"). The comparison when the mushroom cloud was formed should be different. That attack is no way NEAR the potency that is remotely equivalent to a nuke, and I believe to be purely visuals. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:14, May 23, 2017 (UTC)) Rainbow didn't kill Him?! OK in the Durability section ahain, it said the "rainbow" didn't kill him?! You do realize the magic used by the Mane Six is basically the "Elements of Harmony" from the chest produced by the Tree of Harmony. The magic used by the Mane Six does NOT kill at all. And, to say it did not kill him seem rather dark for MLP. Because they would NEVER show that kind of scene. I think this article needs to be rewritten to fit within MLP lore more better. This article takes it as if this is a 15+ villain that kills! And the Mane Six WOULD NOT take a life, regardless who it is (because it's a kid show, so have kid wording, or something). So, that's my opinion. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:20, May 23, 2017 (UTC)) Just a question Why doesn't Tirek have the categories 'pure evil', 'mentally ill' and delusional? He seems to be all three of those and in spades. I hate his guts by the way.--RA (talk) 14:29, October 10, 2017 (UTC) He shows no indication of believing what he is planning is for the better just desiring godhood, not heinous enough with what we see though he's likely the closest to being Pure Evil and I don't recall true signs of mental illness imply being evil. Jester of chaos (talk) He seemed pretty crazy to me and how much more heinous could he have been? The guy caused so much destruction, so much pain, he didn't care about anyone or anything. No morals, no conscience and no standards. If any MLP character deserved death it's this guy. I don't want that guy in my life.--RA (talk) 18:40, October 10, 2017 (UTC) What he does is bad but nothing I wouldn't expect from any other villain with that goal with his most personal crime being betraying Discord. Not to mention he actually kept his word with his deal though it's mostly due to not seeing threats. Honestly I remember King Sombra from the show feeling closer and he's not quite there either and unlike Tirek lacks enough personality. Do I think Tirek is closer then others in the show? Yeah but feel he doesn't go far enough which may very well change if he returns. As for him being crazy I don't see that. He's cruel and evil but he is not only very intelligent but doesn't come across as anything but an evil overlord that seeks power. Jester of chaos (talk) Not the main villain of season 8 finale Mark Acheson just said he was reprising his role in the finale. He never said Tirek would be the villain again. And according to the synopsis, the villain is someone else, so it sounds like Tirek will just have a small cameo because Tartarus will be involved. KillRoy231 (talk) 09:03, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Page Title Guys, I believe we should shorten the page title to Tirek (MLP: FiM). It'll be easier to create links and everyone will know what it means. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 18:02, October 14, 2018 (UTC) It's "Lord" Tirek It's his official title, as it is in the first generation. Even Chrysalis gets it. Please rename both pages. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 20:53, May 29, 2019 (UTC)